Seventeen Forever
by jonasxsister
Summary: At 15, they broke up. At 17, they're still aching. She's convinced herself she's over him. He's dating someone else. Throw in heartbreak & hormones, & you'll end up with a night you'll never forget. After all, you won't be 17 forever. HMxJ.O.N.A.S.


**This is probably one of the crappiest oneshots I have ever written. When I was in the middle of writing it, I couldn't figure out where I was going with it, but decided to finish it anyway. All in all, it probably sucks. For those of you who are giving my writing a chance, you're amazing. If you're kind enough to review, please leave positive comments only. I'm in the middle of an emotional meltdown right now.**

**Be warned, there is some swearing & mild sexual themes in here. I am truly sorry for my lame excuse of writing when it came to the sexual parts, I am not experienced in that situation whatsoever, so that made it even harder for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The song is "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station. **

* * *

_You are young but so am I  
__And this is wrong but who am I to judge  
__You feel like heaven when we touch  
__I guess for me this is enough_

She moaned as his lips came to a stop at her neck. Her breathing hitched as he ran his fingers through her messy, golden brown curls. She relaxed herself as she let her own fingers get tangled in his jungle of curls. "Nick," she breathed out. "Is this right?"

The boy's lips pursed and he looked up at her. "I-I don't know," he stuttered. He shrugged and bent down, his lips aiming for her own, before she stopped him.

"What about Selena?" she croaked out.

He shuddered at the sound of his girlfriend's name. Yes, she was beautiful. But she was terribly clingy. Often times, Selena would keep him from attending meet and greets, afraid that he would fall for one of his fans. He would often have to sit through her lectures on how much harder it is to be a faithful boyfriend while maintaining an ever-expanding career in Hollywood. He would laugh inwardly at her fraud, for he knew she was having an affair with David Henrie. He would nod and muster out an 'Uh-huh' every now and then; as his mind would wander back to a certain blue-eyed brunette he had left almost a year before.

"She doesn't need to know, Miley." he said before placing a rough kiss on her lips.

_We're one mistake from being together  
__But let's not ask why it's not right  
__You wont' be seventeen forever  
__And we can get away with this tonight_

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

"Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Tish asked, cradling her daughter's face in her hands.

Her daughter chuckled, giving her mom a reassuring look. "I'll be fine, Mom. I'm not a baby. Go, have fun with Dad."

Tish smiled sadly at her daughter. "I know, honey. It's just, we're not at home. I would be totally fine leaving you alone in California, safe at home. But we're in a hotel in New York City."

"Come on, Mom. You and I both know that I'll be okay. Stop worrying. And if I remember correctly, Trace and his band are only one floor above us." she reminded her mother.

Tish's face lit up. "Oh that's right! Trace and his band have a stop here for their tour. If anything happens, go and see him. Don't leave this room, Miley."

Miley sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now, go! Dad's waiting for you in the cab!" She pushed her mother out of the hotel room and attempted to usher her off.

"Call me if anything goes wrong! I love you! Your father and I should be back by morning!" Tish called out as the elevator door closed.

Miley laughed, shaking her head at her overprotective mother. She returned to the suite and plopped onto the queen-sized bed. She glanced at the clock. 10:57 pm. Her parents wouldn't be back for at least another six hours. She pulled a green hoodie over her tank top and headed out of the suite. What her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt.

Stepping into the elevator, she pushed the lobby level button. She hummed quietly to herself as the elevator began it's silent descend from the 17th floor to the lobby. As the double doors to elevator slid open, Miley stepped out and walked to her right, wandering towards the hotel's gift shop. She smiled at a young couple, around her age, cuddling on a nearby armchair. If she were to see this a few months before, her stomach would be met with gut wrenching pain, wishing she had something like that. After two years of grieving for a certain brown-eyed boy, she had finally been contempt with her life and accepting of other couples who had what she and him never did.

That was, of course, until she saw him at the check in kiosk with his family.

"Shit," she mumbled, struggling to make sure she was out of his sight.

Miley had seen Nick many times on TV, and she had come to terms with it. She was fine when they both performed radio shows such as Wango Tango and Zootopia, since she could stay backstage without having to face him in person. Never did she imagine that she would be thrown into a completely random situation like this one. What were the chances of them in New York City, in the same hotel, on the same night? Frantically attempting to get away, Miley ducked into the gift shop.

"Mom, I need to buy some deodorant from the gift shop." Joe told his mother, considering he had ignored her requests to pack deodorant from home.

"I'll go with you," Nick offered, running to catch up with his brother.

Joe smiled at his brother's gesture and together they walked into the gift shop, Joe heading straight for the convenience shelf. "Old Spice, Old Spice, Old Spice…" he muttered, scanning the different deodorant brands.

Nick, on the other hand, had decided to check out the postcards. He found one he particularly liked of the Statue of Liberty, and turned around to show it to Joe. As he spun around, he knocked over a shivering figure in a green sweatshirt. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said, helping the figure up.

"It's quite alright," the girl squeaked out in a falsetto voice as her hood slid down her head, revealing the striking blue eyes belonging to none other than his past lover.

Nick's eyes bulged, "M-Miley?"

She gulped, her eyes darting towards the exit. "Goodbye Nick," she said as she rushed out of the gift shop.

"Miley, wait!" Nick called after her. He glanced at Joe, who was too busy flirting with the store clerk. Figuring that Joe wouldn't notice if he left, Nick decided to leave. "Miley?" his voice quivered. His lips trembled as he called out the name he hadn't spoken in a long time. His eyes caught her entering the elevator, and he ran to catch up with her, entering the elevator as well. "Miley," he breathed out once again, attempting to catch his breath.

She glared coldly at him. "What?" she asked bitterly.

"Talk to me," he begged.

"About what?" she snapped back.

Nick exhaled, "About all this. What happened to us?"

"You tell me," she demanded. "How dare you ask _me _what's going on when _you _and your brothers started all this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Nick. I'm sick and tired of all this crap. You had no right to go from pretending to be my best friend to letting the whole world know you hate me."

Nick frowned, "Miley, that was almost two years ago."

"So? That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt anymore." Miley huffed.

"Look, Smiley—"

"You lost the right to call me that two years ago." she said harshly.

Nick rubbed his temples, "Miley, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. If I could take all of it back, I would."

Miley glared at him, "Then why'd you do it? If you feel so badly about everything that you've done to me, then why'd you do it in the first place? I don't understand. I always thought of you as the mature one. But I guess I was wrong."

"Just hear me out, please." Nick pleaded as the elevator doors slid open.

Miley sighed loudly, "You've got one chance." she said as she lead him to her hotel room. "Make it quick," she ordered.

Nick awkwardly sat down on one of the beds before standing up again. "It was a mistake, Miley. Everything…"

"I'm listening," Miley said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know how all of this happened. I was scared. We were fifteen and we had already been dating for two years. We were getting serious, and I wasn't ready for that."

"So you just broke it off?" Miley asked.

Nick ran his hand through his curls, "I know. It was stupid of me. I didn't know what was going through my head. I was young and stupid."

"And you aren't now?"

He shrugged, "Now I'm just, older and stupid." he said, making Miley giggle.

Miley's weak laughter stopped abruptly. "Are you in love? With Selena?" she asked gently.

"Yes." he lied.

"That's all I needed to hear." Miley said softly. "Good luck with everything, Nick. I wish you the best."

Nick nodded subtly, "You too, Miley Ray." he said as he slowly turned towards the door.

"I hope you're happy." she whispered.

Stopping at the doorway, Nick turned to face Miley. After staring at each other for a brief awkward silence, Nick walked towards her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly.

"Nick…what…are…you…doing?" Miley asked breathlessly in between kisses.

"You…told…me…to…be…happy." He told her as he continued to kiss her. He paused, "And I'm doing what I can to achieve that."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_You are young and I am scared  
__You're wise beyond your years but I don't care  
__And I can feel your heartbeat  
__You know exactly where to take me_

The two lay in each other's grasp, staring intently into each other's eyes. They played with each other's hair, as the girl's eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips. She scooted closer and allowed her lips to meet his, melting into him as he kissed her back. She let her head rest on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Does this mean there's a future for us? Another chance?" she asked.

He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Miley, I don't know how to say this…"

"What?" she gulped, as she prepared herself for the worst.

"My brothers and I are leaving for a world tour tomorrow. We're performing in thirty-seven countries." he told her.

Miley's lips trembled. "How long will that take?"

"Two years." he informed her sadly.

"Two years, Nick? Are you serious? Can we wait that long?"

Nick placed a finger to her lips. "Don't worry about that now. We're here right now."

_We're one mistake from being together  
__But let's not ask why it's not right  
__You won't be seventeen forever  
__And we can get away with this tonight_

Sweat poured down Nick's chest as their breathing was set to a fast pace. He sucked greedily at her neck before playing with the hem of her tank top. He pulled it over her head, taking in the sight of her almost bare chest. He rested his forehead on hers as she kissed him passionately, her hands running down his back. He grazed her thighs and took in the fading scent of her vanilla perfume. "I've missed you." he managed to choke out. "These past two years have honestly been hell without you."

"Uh-huh," was all Miley could say as her hands moved around Nick's strong chest.

Nick sat at the end of Miley's torso and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He met his lips with Miley's once more, this time with more force. He tugged at her bra strap, pulling it off and throwing it into a pile with the rest of their clothes. He stared at her bare chest, breath taken. "You're beautiful."

She smiled nervously back at him at she sat up. "Are you sure you want to go…all the way? What about our rings?" Miley asked with concern.

Nick brought his lips to her ear, "There's no way that something that feels so right can be wrong."

Satisfied with his answer, she let her head fall back onto her pillow. "Alright."

Letting his heart take control, Nick slowly pulled off Miley's boy shorts and tossed them to the side. He deeply looked into her eyes, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Miley said as the last ounce of nervousness left her body.

He allowed himself into her and they moved together in their actions. Knowing that the other was inexperienced in this type of situation helped them overcome their fears and relaxed their naivety. As they melted into one, everything that had happened between them in the past two years had been forgiven, and they had been given permission to continue where they last left off in their relationship:

Young and in love.

* * *

_Will you remember me?  
__You ask me as I leave_

Nick buttoned his jeans and zipped them tightly before pulling the ends of his shirt down to his waist. He checked his appearance in the mirror before turning to Miley, who was tightly wrapped in a bathrobe. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Miley croaked, avoiding his eyes. "Good luck on your tour."

Nick placed his hand under Miley's chin and slowly brought her head up, bringing her gaze to his. "Thank you for tonight."

Miley nodded before resting her head on one of Nick's broad shoulders. "Will you remember me?"

_Remember what I said  
__Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

"I'll never forget you, or this night." Nick explained sincerely. "I'll call you." he said before exiting the room. He called the elevator, waiting patiently for it to come. A soft ding was heard, signaling it's arrival. As the doors opened, he turned around, smiling faintly and waving. "Bye Miley."

She returned the smile as she leaned against the door frame. "Bye Nick."

He stepped into the elevator, pressing the button that would take him to the lobby. "I love you." he whispered as the door closed. Another ding erupted from the elevator, signaling that he was leaving the floor, and leaving her life…for two years, at least.

Miley slowly turned around and closed the door. Dragging her heels to the bed, she looked down at her neck, only a few hours before had it been bare. But now, a silver chain hung from it, with Nick's purity ring hanging at the end. She chuckled softly as at the engraved 'PONED' glistened in the moonlight. She dropped onto the bed and reached for her purse on the night table, grabbing her wallet. She unfolded it, revealing a picture of her and Nick she had left on display in one of its translucent pockets. She smiled at how young and innocent they looked, at the tender age of fifteen. Setting her wallet back on the night stand, she glanced down once more at the purity ring, nestled between her breasts. She was glad they had decided to take that step. They wouldn't be young forever, and by the time Nick returned they would both be nearly twenty. She sighed as her head leaned against the pillow, her hand holding onto the ring, holding onto the memories of that night.

_We're one mistake from being together  
__But let's not ask why it's not right  
__You won't be seventeen forever  
__And we can get away with this tonight_

* * *

**I remind you, this is probably the crappiest thing I've ever written. If you didn't like it, save me the heartbreak. If you actually did (scary thought, huh), review if you want. **

**Peace, Love, & CYRUS,  
Kayslee**


End file.
